


Have We Met?

by scribblw



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Drabbleish, Fluff, Happy Ending, I could make a separate work for non G rated content in the same universe though maybe, I don't think I have any other G rated stories lol, Jack is an angel, Jealousy, M/M, Mark is shy, Oblivious Mark, Pining, Septiplier - Freeform, Social Anxiety, Teenagers, little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblw/pseuds/scribblw
Summary: Mark doesn't expect to be approached by Sean McLoughlin of all people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just a multi part drabble so forgive me for the short chapters. I have the main story finished already but might add onto it later if anyone wants me to. :3 Thanks for reading!

Sean was a transfer student, but he'd been at the school since 9th grade. Apparently, before that, he'd lived in England, but he was from Ireland originally. His accent wasn't as strong as Mark remembered it being when he first transferred, but it was still Irish, and it was the only reason Mark recognized him. Well, maybe not the only reason.

They hadn't talked before, but everyone at the school had known about Sean when he started going there. They didn't get a lot of foreign kids at their little high school in Ohio, so Sean was the subject of a lot of gossip for a while. He still was, really, but for different reasons. Yeah, Mark knew _of_ him. 

"Hi. I'm Mark."

"Oh, I know! We have physics together."

There was a very bright smile on Sean's face, and Mark tried not to show his surprise at being recognized. He knew they had physics together, he just hadn't thought that Sean would remember that. Now he had to act like he was the one who'd forgotten so he didn't sound like an asshole.

"Oh, right."

He still sounded like an asshole.

"Anyway."

At least Sean didn't seem too deterred.

"I was hoping you could help me out with my math homework, because Mrs. Robins said you'd done really well in that class. I know it's super lame, but I have kind of a hard time with it."

"Really?"

Sean was blushing a little; he really looked embarrassed.

"Yeah... I know it's lame."

"No, I just- You seem fine with the math in physics, so I was- I can help with it if you want."

"Thanks, man! Physics is a pain in the arse too, but it's a lot more interesting, so it's a little easier. Do you want to study at my place? It's free on Fridays because me ma will be at work most of the day."

"Sure, that's fine. I usually go to the library after school, too, so we could meet there."

"Alright, cool! I have to go, but I'll give you my address. Shit, I don't have any paper. Can you just put it in your phone?"

"Yeah."

Mark fumbled his phone out of his pocket and opened a note taking app to type in the address.

"I'll give ya my number too, in case you can't make it or something."

"Sure."

Mark didn't have time to think about the fact that it was his first time getting a guy's number before Sean was walking away. And it was just so he could be Sean's fucking tutor.

Like any teenager who had been officially designated as a nerd, Mark went home and told his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinks that Jack is spooky, but Jack is wholesome bean.

On Friday, Mark rode his skateboard to Sean's house. When he carried it inside, the first thing out of Sean's mouth was,

"Hey, you ride a skateboard?"

Mark did not usually ride it, but he hadn't wanted to show up at Sean's house on his bike. Or his scooter, which was as stupid as it sounded. He said yes.

"I hang out at the skate park a lot, you should come with me sometime," said Sean.

"I'm not sure I would fit in there..."

"What are you talking about? You're totally cool, and I think you'll like Robin; he's usually there too."

"Robin __? I know him; I didn't think you hung out with him."

"Yeah, he's cool! See, you can hang out wit' me and Robin, it'll be fun."

"Sure."

They went upstairs to Sean's room, and Mark tried not to stare too much at all of the decorations. The walls looked like they had Sean's personality all over them, bright and loud and energetic. There were posters for a lot of metal bands that Mark actually recognized, and some random art and things from t.v shows. And there was a drum set in the corner.

"Oh, you play drums?"

You play drums. You ride a skateboard. They were really good at asking eachother questions about things that were obvious.

"Yeah, do you?"

"No. I play clarinet."

"Cool!"

It really wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6 am, and I haven't slept. I honestly have no idea about this story, but it gets cute I guess. I am probably not going to sleep any time soon. :/

"I get loud when I'm nervous!"

Mark cringed at the exaggerated volume Jack was using, knowing that the bastard had done it that time on purpose. He grinned.

"Well you were practically screaming the first time you talked to me."

"Shut up," Jack grumbled, "Where d'you get off being all cocky?"

That was a good fucking question. It wasn't like it meant anything anyways, he and Sean just joked around a lot. They had gotten comfortable around each other really quickly, and Mark figured out that Sean was just as much of a dork as he was. He was still Sean -the guy who hung out at the skate park (not the library) and kicked ass on drums and had stretched ears and actually knew how to talk to people. But he was Jack too.

"You'll be fine on the test," Mark said, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Only because you were here to help me."

Sean batted his eyelashes over his baby blue eyes, and Mark shoved him almost hard enough to knock him out of his own bed.

"Whatever."

"Hey, that hurt!"

The conniving Irish bastard grabbed a pillow while Mark wasn't looking and smashed it right into Mark's face, knocking off his glasses after pushing them painfully into the bridge of his nose.

"Ow!"

Sean was about to take another swing, but Mark grabbed his wrist and turned him onto his back, holding him down by the arm until he dropped the pillow.

Jack's chest was heaving, and he practically gaped up at Mark while he laid under him on the bed.

"Holy shit, dude! All Asians do know kung fu!"

Mark blushed and tried to pass it off as annoyance while he put some space between them.

"Shut up! That's racist, and I'm only half Asian."

Sean didn't get up, and he looked like he was still catching his breath.

"Yer mom definitely knows kung fu though. And ye've been holding out on me."

"You get a lot more Irish sometimes, you know."

Sean looked up at him but didn't say anything, and there was suddenly a weird tension between them that Mark had thought they'd gotten over. He wondered if he'd messed up somehow.

Then Sean laughed a little, and Mark relaxed.

"My sister says I try and talk more American sometimes to fit in better. I guess I stop when I'm more relaxed. Or when I've been body slammed into a mattress."

"You knocked my glasses off. Body slamming was only fair."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whyyy am I only able to write stuff like this lately?? I really prefer doing stuff that's more descriptive and emotional and shit. But alas. This is fun too, I just feel bad for not putting as much effort into it.

"I fucking passed! I passed!"

Mark rolled his eyes and shielded his face with his hand to stop Sean from poking his eye out with the corner of the test paper.

"Of course you passed it, you goober. You have a great grade in the class."

"But that's from homework. You help me with that."

Sean's tone had suddenly gone a little too serious, and Mark gave him a questioning look.

"You still deserve the grade, Sean. It's not like I do your homework for you."

"Yeah." He bounced back into an excited attitude just as quickly as he had left it.

"Thanks, dude!"

And he bounced straight into Mark's arms for a hug. 

Mark felt his face heating up, but he hugged back, deciding not to care that they were in a hallway. It was lunch time anyways, and no one else was really in the halls. Sean stopped hugging him fast enough for it not to be uncomfortable, and Mark wasn't quite as relieved as he would have expected to let go. Hugging Sean was kind of nice. He always wore really soft t-shirts, he was kind of skinny, so he was easy to hold onto, and he was about the same height as Mark. Mark didn't have anything against hugging his friends.

"Good job," Mark said, because he was proud of Sean, and for some reason he felt like that was what Sean had wanted.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Sean asked as they started walking down the hall.

"There's a cool looking horror movie playing at the theatre, and Robin and I are goin' t' see it."

"Oh."

Hearing that Robin was going was a little bit off-putting to him, even though Robin was a good guy, and Mark would usually be fine with it, especially to go to a horror movie. They were his favorite, and they were Sean's favorite too, and Mark loved that. But...

"I was going to study tonight."

"For what? You ace all of your classes; I'm sure you can survive without one night of studying."

"Yeah, maybe I ace my classes because I take the time to do the work for them."

"C'mon man, you can take one night."

"No, Sean, I can't. Maybe you're okay with slacking off, but I'd rather do more than just pass, okay?"

What the fuck. He was just as surprised as Sean looked, and he immediately wished he could take it back. He just wanted to stop himself from putting that embarrased, angry look on Sean's face. The way Sean's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open stopped Mark's heart in his tracks. And when he saw Sean's eyes start to water, his heart just broke.

"I-"

"Whatever, asshole. Jesus, you don't have to be such a dick."

Sean turned away before the tears actually fell, but Mark already knew how badly he'd fucked up.

Why would he say something like that? God, he really was an asshole.

He thought about going after Sean but didn't think it would be any use. Maybe it was better that they just stopped being friends. If they even were friends in the first place. Mark was just Jack's fucking tutor. And he was an asshole.

The bell rang for fourth period, but Mark didn't go. He walked out of the school building, looking around for Jack and not seeing him, and then he started walking home. 

He could have just said he didn't want to go, but Jack was always so insistent. The fucker was used to getting what he wanted, because he was popular and goddamned charming. Mark just hadn't wanted to be pushed. He'd been thinking about Jack hugging him. He'd been thinking about holding onto Jack, and then hearing him start talking about Robin... 

Mark was an asshole. Sean was way too good for him, way out of his league. And he was just as friendly with Robin as he was with anybody.

Mark realized he was walking without going any particular direction and rerouted himself again. He started thinking about possibly banishing himself from town and transferring schools so that Jack would never have to see his stupid face again, but then he was snapped out of it when he saw that very same Irish guy standing outside of his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have some more for this later but here's the ending for now. Merry Christmas!

"Took you long enough," Jack said, and Mark was thoroughly confused for a second before he realised that Jack had been waiting for him.

"Sean. What are you doing here?"

Jack scowled.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to apologize, but maybe that's not gonna fuckin' happen."

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Oh, shit."

Mark had to calm himself down for a second so he could make some fucking sense. Surprisingly, Sean was still standing in front of the door.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I don't think that you slack off, and I was being an asshole, and I don't even know why I said that."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You just said it for no fucking reason then?"

Mark shook his head.

"I don't know, just the movie with Robin-"

"Robin? If you want to bone him, you jus' have to tell 'im so. I don't know why you're fucking hanging around wit' me ta get to him. If you wanted to go to the movie without me, I woulda been fine wit' that, and you wouldn't have had to waste all your time-"

"Wait. Sean, hang on a second. I didn't want to go to the movie with Robin. I don't want to fuck Robin!"

The scowl on Sean's face was ever present, but he looked confused.

"Why're you at the fucking park with him all the time then? And why'd you start hanging out with me after I told you I was friends with him?"

Mark's head was starting to hurt.

"I only went to the park because you invited me! And he was always there before you because you can never get anywhere on time. I wasn't using you for Robin; that's fucked up!"

"Why... You weren't trying to hook up with Robin?"

"No. I thought you wanted to hook up with him."

"What?! No fucking way! Not that he isn't cute, but I don't want to get in his pants!"

"Can we just go inside, please?"

***

"I feel like an idiot," Sean muttered when they were sitting in Mark's room.

"I feel like a bigger idiot."

Mark took off his glasses to clean them with his t shirt, and Sean suddenly stared at him.

"You weren't goin' fer Robin," he said again, making Mark groan.

"No."

"So you didn't want to be alone with him fer the movie."

There was a speck that he couldn't quite get off of the lens, and Mark put all of his attention into scrubbing at it instead of letting himself blush.

"No..."

There was silence for a second. The speck was long gone.

"Yer an asshole."

"What?!"

He looked up in time to see Sean launching himself at him, and Mark was hit pretty forcefully with a lap full of Irishman. Then Sean was kissing him. Mark got over his surprise in time to kiss back, holding onto Sean's waist.

"You asshole," Sean said again.

Mark had to laugh.


End file.
